


Riddle is the name I hate

by DreamerMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom hates his name, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerMichiyo/pseuds/DreamerMichiyo
Summary: After being bullied Tom Riddle doesn't only hate his first name but his last name as well.Harry thinks it is stupid because Riddle fits perfectly.





	Riddle is the name I hate

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my head last Friday. So here we are... 
> 
> Unbetad, so any mistakes are mine.

**Riddle is the name I hate: **

Tom was extremely happy to leave the orphanage, to finally go to a place where he belonged. He couldn't hide how nervous and excited he was when they started calling the names of the first years. 

His name was finally called and he walked up to Dumbledore, who forced a smile at him. Then he sat down on the small chair and the hat was placed on top of his head by Dumbledore. 

"What do we have here?" Tom nearly jumped at the voice he heard inside his head. "A brilliant mind, really. But that is nothing compared to your ambitions." 

Tom blinked, realising the hat could see inside his mind. "A dangerous mind as well. If left alone, you will achieve greatness. But loneliness brings pain and suffering..." The hat hummed thoughtfully. 

Tom held his breath, wanting greatness and power. They would never again look at him and think him weak. Never, that was a promise he made. 

The hat laughed. "Yes, better be. Slytherin." The hat was removed as it called out the house with green. 

Tom got up and walked over, a few students from his new house clapped, but most were muttering and staring at him. 

Tom sat down near the edge of the long table, all too aware of the many eyes gazing at him. It didn't feel right. Something felt incredibly wrong and Tom glanced up, seeing a disinterested boy with round glasses sitting near him. 

The black-haired boy wasn't watching him like the others, but instead was staring at the other tables in the hall with a faraway look. Tom took the chance to observe him, noticing how their other housemates also looked at him in disgust as if the boy didn't belong here either. 

Tom hadn't paid attention and didn't know who this other first year was, but it was already obvious that both of them would be outsiders.

It was after dinner when the first years were guided to their common rooms that they started. 

"Look what we have here," a voice said and Tom looked up, seeing one blond teen standing in front of several older housemates. The other first years moved away, as if knowing. "A Potter in Slytherin, and a Mudblood. What a terrible year." The blond muttered with a disapproving shake of his head. 

Tom didn't betray his emotions, but the way the other teens laughed he felt like he was back at the orphanage, being bullied for being different. He didn't know what Mudblood meant, but it was obviously directed towards him and he already hated it. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Another voice said and Tom looked up at the other first year. It was the boy with black hair and glasses and he was glaring fiercely at the blond teen. 

"A black sheep in the Potter family. What will your daddy and mommy say that you got sorted in the house of the Snakes?" The blond taunted and Tom knew this must be the Malfoy Potter told to shut up. 

Tom stiffened when Malfoy looked at him and his grin widened. "Riddle, correct?" Tom had a terrible feeling he knew where this was going and yet he nodded stiffly. After the other orphans found out the meaning of the word _ riddle _, they had bullied him endlessly with it until he finally made it stop.

Malfoy looked at the others standing next to him with a chuckle and Tom braced himself. 

"Riddle, is that even a name? Or are you just a puzzle, instead of a human." Malfoy laughed and the others laughed with him. 

He narrowed his eyes, hating his name. Like always, he could feel the intent to hurt him, to make them stop laughing. 

And his magic granted his wish, because a few seconds later, Malfoy reached towards his throat, eyes wide as his laughing died down and instead he stood there, gasping for breath. 

Everyone was shocked and in turmoil as they reached out to him, but Tom glared at them all and walked past them towards the door he saw on the other side of the room. Behind him, Malfoy was released from his fury and they all stared after him with fear and admiration. 

Tom never saw the curious look in green bespectacled eyes as they looked at him while he left.

* * *

**7th year: **

Harry was minding his own business, writing an essay for potions when he heard the chair on the other side of the table being pulled backwards. As he glanced up, he noticed Riddle sitting down on it and placing a book of DADA and an empty scroll on the table. 

The common room was surprisingly quiet since it was the Easter holiday and Harry questionly raised his eyebrow at Riddle. 

They hardly interacted except from a few times they did projects together and Riddle bothering him to join his club lately. "Hello, Potter." Riddle inclined his head in greeting. 

Though it didn't change the fact that Harry was very interested in Riddle. There was something about him which Harry couldn't explain, but it lured him in anyway. From the very start there had been this magnetic pull between them, but at the same time they silently denied each other's presence. It made Harry wonder if it was one-sided, or perhaps Riddle felt it too. 

"Riddle." Harry muttered in return and then he turned his gaze back on the book in front of him. 

"Why won't you join my club?" Riddle asked, clearly not wanting to beat around the bush today. 

"I don't see why I should." Harry replied honestly. 

"We could teach together, you know. You know just as I that we can achieve greatness together." Riddle said, leaning closer over the table and casting a small shadow on Harry's book. 

Harry sighed and looked up, giving Riddle his full attention. "Look, Riddle. You are a strong and independent wizard. You don't need me or any of your so-called knights." 

Riddle pursed his lips. "And you are the only one in Hogwarts who can keep up with me. Therefore I want you at my side." 

Harry didn't know why Riddle was so persistent. Yes, he was the second best in all classes. Riddle achieving the highest scores every time. Their wand cores were rare and similar and at the start they were both outsiders. Harry still was, choosing not to mingle with snakes. Riddle instead was at the top of the hierarchy in Slytherin now, has been for several years after Riddle showed them his Parseltongue abilities. 

But for Harry there was not much that bound them. Harry hummed disinterested and started to read again. 

Riddle was clearly not happy with that as he fiercely snapped. "I am going to change my name." 

This piqued Harry's interest. Glancing back up, he saw Riddle leaning back confidently, arms crossed over his chest and looking far too pleased he had his attention again. 

"I aim to become the greatest wizard of all time, even greater than Grindelwald or Dumbledore," Riddle grinned and Harry didn't doubt his words for one second. "And Lord Voldemort will be my new name." 

Harry snorted and quickly covered his mouth but he couldn't stop it and he bursted out in laughing. He was aware of the cold glare that was send his way, but his body refused to listen as his cheeks turned red and his stomach started to hurt. 

It was only when a stinging hex hit his arm, twice at the same place, that Harry recovered and faced Riddle's murderous gaze. 

"I am sorry," Harry laughed lowly in a high voice. "But why that ridiculous name." 

"I hate mine," Tom hissed with fury. "And Voldemort means Flight of Death in french. It is a fitting name for a sorcerer like me." 

Harry had always been surprised by how arrogant Riddle was, but this. This was really taking it too far. "I actually meant the Lord part," He said with a shrug and Riddle narrowed his eyes. "But honestly do whatever you want, Riddle. I won't be joining your little club anyway." 

Harry thought that was the end of it, especially when Riddle grabbed his stuff and got up. "One day you will regret this." Riddle muttered and Harry watched as his housemate walked towards the dormeries, leaving him alone in the common room once more. 

Harry placed his chin on his hand leaning on his elbow, staring at the closed door. Riddle really hated his name and Harry couldn't blame him. 

But still he thought it suited him, because there had always been this mysterious air around Riddle. And no matter how hard people tried they couldn't break through the many walls around Riddle. 

In a way Riddle was a fascinating and puzzling human. This year however something had changed and Harry had noticed that Riddle's aura and magic seemed darker, more tainted. 

Harry let out a soft hum and stared thoughtfully at the door, wondering once again what had happened with Riddle the past summer.

* * *

Harry had made his decision before the end of the holiday and cornered Riddle in the dorm room. 

Riddle stopped, their eyes meeting while Harry stared at the ambitious teen standing in front of him. "I will join your little club." Harry said, hands in his pockets and holding his chin up when looking at the other wizard. He saw Riddle's mask fell for the first time in years. 

An feeling of accomplishment filled him and Harry laughed. It took a lot to surprise Riddle and he had done it. Riddle however recovered rather quickly after seeing and hearing him laugh, to Harry's disappointment. 

"There will be a meeting next Thursday. I will let you know the place and time later this week." Tom said with a pleased smile. 

Harry looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "Am I supposed to call you Lord Voldemort?" He asked. 

"Yes, of course. They all call me my Lord or Lord Voldemort." Riddle said proudly and Harry shook his head. 

"I won't. I can only guess why you would change your name, Riddle. But I think your name suits you." Harry muttered with a slight frown as he saw Riddle's expression darken. 

"I don't like it. It is the name of my filthy Muggle father," Riddle snarled. "One day the name Tom Riddle will be erased from this world." 

Riddle looked extremely angry at the mention of his father. Harry had never thought about it, because everyone knew that Riddle was an orphan from London. 

"Well, I still think the name Riddle suits you," Harry said and Riddle's focus snapped to him. It was obvious from the look Riddle was giving him that he wanted an explanation. So Harry gave it to him. "You are an intriguing and mysterious person. Truly a puzzle I kind of wish to solve, but you won't let anyone get close enough to truly figure you out." 

Riddle stared at him, a blank look on his face, but his eyes were burning. "So you think I am intriguing and mysterious, don't you Potter?" Riddle asked with a grin. Of course the bastard focused on that part.

Harry stiffened when Riddle walked up to him, leaning into his personal space, but he didn't back down even though he wanted too. There was a dangerous air surrounding Riddle and a hungry look in those blue eyes as they trailed over his features. 

"I am a kind lord to those who _ pleases _ me, Harry," Riddle purred. They weren't on first name basis, but the way Riddle said his name made his heart sped up and his cheeks colour red. "And you joining my club has undoubtedly pleased me greatly. Let me give you a reward." 

Harry wondered if he wanted this reward at all and was just about to refuse Riddle's offer when Riddle spoke again. "A glimpse of the real me," Riddle offered and Harry didn't move while Riddle wrapped his fingers around his throat, gently. But the threat was there, heavy in the silence between them. _ 'I could easily kill you.' _That was the message Riddle was giving him right now. 

Harry let out a breath, aware of the warm fingers tightening briefly. "I will give you and you alone a look into my mind. That is what you desire, is it not." 

Harry stared into Riddle's eyes, feeling that Riddle was reading his mind. Riddle had not asked a question but made a statement, knowing that Harry wanted to unravel him, piece by piece. 

Harry wanted to understand Riddle and why people were drawn to this obviously dangerous teen. Riddle grinned and Harry remembered the tales of fallen angels. 

They were beautiful, ethereal, but dangerous nonetheless. Riddle fitted that category exactly, especially as he was showed glimpses of memories. Of bullying, death and cruelty. 

When Harry was back in his own body, he felt ashamed that Riddle's dark nature called him in even more. It made him _ want _ Riddle even more and with a delighted laugh Riddle leaned in closer, briefly brushing his lips against Harry's. 

Green eyes slipped closed as his hands and body seemed to have a mind of its own, answering to the darkness in Riddle's soul. His fingers pulled at Riddle's hair, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Perhaps his godfather was right after all, he was not meant to be a light wizard. 

And he would be glad to stand next to Riddle. And he would be the only one to truly know him. No one else would ever see Riddle, no Lord Voldemort, like he did. 


End file.
